


Selamat Ulang Tahun Kei

by emmaauricula



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, POV Tsukishima Kei
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaauricula/pseuds/emmaauricula
Summary: Di hari ulang tahunnya yang Kei lakukan pertama kali adalah mencari Shouyou di belakang rumah--tempat andalannya kalau merasa bersalah atau sentimentil.





	Selamat Ulang Tahun Kei

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat ulang tahun Kei 
> 
> by Emma 
> 
> Tsukishima Kei x Hinata Shouyou 
> 
> (c) Haikyuu by Furudate Haruichi 
> 
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi, melainkan untuk menyemarakkan ulang tahun anak saya Kei.

Di hari ulang tahunnya yang Kei lakukan pertama kali adalah mencari Shouyou di belakang rumah--tempat andalannya kalau merasa bersalah atau _sentimentil_.

* * *

"Kudengar dari Koushi-san, seseorang baru saja menghancurkan dapur."

Shouyou menoleh, bibirnya keriting sebab merasa bersalah. Kei tertawa melihatnya lalu gadis itu menyarangkan sebuah kepalan kucing dengan tangannya yang kecil.

"_Ups_, tidak kena."

"Iya aku salah, sudah sana tinggalkan aku."

"Loh, kok ngambek kan kamu memang salah seharusnya tidak punya hak ngambek _dong_, sayang."

Kei tertawa lagi karena ekspresi Shouyou makin--makin apa ya penyebutannya _imut, lucu, gemas?_ Ah minus matanya bertambah.

"Udah jangan lucu-lucu susah jaganya."

"Apaan sih, Kei?!"

"Kamu, ga usah sedih lagi. Soal dapur nanti kau ikut kursus masak, biar kalau kau punya ide realisasinya tidak makan korban properti lagi."

Kei menutup ucapannya dengan senyum ganteng yang tentu saja dibalas pelukan dan tetesan air mata lega karena Shouyou takut Kei menyesal sudah memilihnya yang apa-apa tidak bisa.

"Ututu, bayi besar yang mau punya bayi nangis, cup cup cup." humor Kei yang candaannya mentok di situ-situ saja. Tapi secetek itu pun membuat Shouyou menyunggingkan senyuman.

Di lepasnya pelukan pada Kei lalu tangan miliknya membawa milik Kei ke permukaan perutnya kendati terhalang terusan katun warna kuning pastel.

"Hari ini ga rewel loh." kata Shouyou bangga.

Menanggapi hal yang kedengarannya kekanakan, membuat Kei memposisikan dirinya sebagai guru TK walau menginjak TK pun di usianya yang sekarang dia belum pernah.

"Aah, anak ayah pintar nih. Makasih udah jaga bundamu ya, kami sayang kamu."

Lalu Kei menutup ucapannya dengan mengecup kening Shouyou membuat sang kekasih tersenyum geli karena Kei mengecupnya beberapa kali dengan cara yang lucu.

"Kei maaf sudah menghancurkan dapur padahal ini hari ulang tahunmu."

"_No prob_."

Shouyou kini ada dalam pangkuannya dengan Kei yang menjadikan puncak kepala Shouyou sebagai sandaran dagunya.

"Tapi ini ulang tahunmu."

"Dan kau ada bersamaku, di rumah kita, sore-sore begini memandang kebun belakang. Buatku ini ulang tahun terbaik sih."

Kei melihat ekspresi Shouyou yang masih meragukan ucapannya yang terkesan artifisial padahal asli dari dalam hatinya.

"_Well_, aku bahagia kalau menurutmu aku berbohong kau tau dari mana?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Nah kan."

Kei lalu menarik Shouyou agar menempel padanya dan dia eratkan pelukannya.

"Serius kau ada dengan atau tanpa hal aneh-aneh sudah bikin aku bahagia."

"Selamat ulang tahun ke-29." cicit Shouyou lalu pipi Kei dikecup.

Kei tersenyum astaga bumil-bumil, belum habis 5 menit mellow udah pindah topik_ ae._ Pake kecup-kecup dan senyum cantik aja. Jadi pengen _nerkam_. Kei menutup mata untuk satu detik sebelum pasang senyum sabar.

"Terima kasih sayang."

* * *

Hari itu berakhir dengan seloyang pizza, sepotong cake stoberi dan sebatang lilin yang segera mati sebelum Kei meniupnya lantaran terusik oleh udara yang dikeluarkan hidungnya. _Lucu?_ Iya Kei dan Shouyou tertawa saat hal itu terjadi.

Mereka mengulang lagi, menyalakan lagi, kali ini Kei hati-hati dalam bernapas. Lalu cahaya lilin menghilang tanda berhasil ditiup.

Kei kemudian tersenyum sepanjang ide perayaan yang sedang diwujudkan Shouyou untuknya. Sekali lagi dalam hatinya Kei mengatakan ini ulang tahun terbaik. _Terima kasih sayang. _

**end**.


End file.
